Nigerian Biofuel (The Next Superpower)
The Global Fuel Crisis In 2022 the global oil reserves were at their lowest level in centuries. This began to have a devastating effect on the global superpowers. In the United States, oil prices increased by 20% and natural gas use increased drastically. In order to find more oil in 2027 president, Ivanka Trump gave oil companies the mineral rights to the nation's National Park system. This led to the environmental destruction of many national parks. Alaska was the main of intense oil drilling. The state quickly became polluted and there was a massive oil spill in 2031. This was the largest oil spill in US history. After the environmental disaster brought on by Pres. Trump investment into renewable sources of energy such as algae biofuel and sugarcane biofuel began to be invested in. The US dragged behind and Brazil became the leading manufacturer of sugarcane biofuel. This led to an economic boom in Brazil but further intensified the destruction of the Amazon rain forest. deforestation that the soil erosion and by 2033 there was only 23% of the Amazon rain forest remaining. The soil erosion also led to the massive food shortage in 2034. In 2035 the European Union completely banned the use of fossil fuels and began to use sugarcane biofuel. in order to keep up with the demand for sugarcane biofuel, they were massive deforestation efforts that led to the creation of massive sugarcane monocultures. In 2036 there was a massive blight that wiped out 85% of the global sugarcane crops. as a result of this, the world had to turn back to oil and gas. Even though these reserves were incredibly low it was the only choice of the globe had to maintain the status quo of society. There were massive food shortages and environmental groups were angered by the nations of the world's inability to find an alternative to fossil fuels. Environmental Destruction in 2037 there was the worst hurricane season in more than 250 years. Hurricane Martin hit New Orleans until more people than Hurricane Katrina. Hurricanes also devastated the west and east coast of the United States. New York Harbor experienced a large loss of life due to hurricane Gustav. In the South Pacific, Hong Kong and the Philippines were devastated by hurricanes. this season became the deadliest hurricane season on record. There are so many deadly storms that they began to stop naming them. There were also massive forest fires in California, Europe, and Australia. after this, the oil reserves were even lower as a result of the rebuilding efforts. It became clear that alternatives to fossil fuels need to be established to prevent future environments' construction. the scientific community urged that the international community needs to come together extremely quickly in order to prevent the devastating effects of climate change. They stated that by 2047 the effects of climate change will be irreversible. in 2038 the international community had an emergency session at the UN to try and find a new source of fuel. the European Union, the United States, Russia, the UK, China, Japan, the independent Republic of Texas, the African Council, Australia, the Pacific alliance and China all join together to establish the international new fuel commission. This commission was determined to find a new source of renewable energy and renewable biofuel that can effectively address the needs of the global transportation system. This was extremely ambitious because it was very difficult to find a biofuel that was effective for planes and international travel. if this was not solved there would be a massive impact of global trade and this would also lead to starvation and mass casualties. Algae biofuel has been available since the late 2020s however it was still not effective for air travel. The African Council which was an international organization founded in 2031 that was a trade agreement between 26 African nations. the African Council had gained a fair amount of wealth primarily because of the oil resources in Nigeria. This group was still not strong but Nigeria and South Africa when the most powerful nations within this group. Nigerian scientists and South African scientists scour the globe for new alternative fuel sources. It however in 2039 the US back of the commission and this decreased the commission's funding drastically. China and Japan also left the organization in 2040 because of long was unresolved cultural differences. There is also complete economic collapse and Civil War in Russia which lets the country's exit from the commission in 2041. These losses meant and impact of the commission's funding. The most powerful nations of the group became Canada, the African Council, Nigeria, South Africa, and Australia. in 2042 six years before the deadline set by the scientific community the commission became increasingly desperate to find a new fuel source. Nigerian Biofuel in July 2042 a group of Nigerian scientists led Khalil Adebayo a chemist discovered a new type of algae in the swamp near Atlas Beach in the Nigerian city of Lagos. The city of Legos has experienced great economic growth throughout the 2020s and the 2030s. Became the economic powerhouse of the African Union. This alga was extremely efficient and an excellent source of biofuel is extremely useful for car engines. The algae were much easier to manipulate molecularly that earlier forms of algae. This alga was also extremely easy to grow and fast algae farms were established in Nigeria, China the United States and Canada. By 2043 Khalil Adebayo And his scientific team invented a new biofuel. This discovery was not padded because the scientific team wants to ensure that their discovery was quickly adopted by the international community in order to avoid environmental destruction. Jet fuel was also released the following year. Because of the algae's composition, it was extremely easy to produce a biofuel efficiently, the biofuel also has similar properties to oil which meant that existing claim to vehicles could be retrofitted extremely fast. in September 2043 the first international flight using biofuel took off from Legos to New York City. Khalil Adebayo and his team but all won the Nobel Peace Prize for their discovery of this life-saving new biofuels. The UN urged its members to back fossil fuels. Brazil and the European Union quickly adopted this biofuel. It was also adopted throughout Asia in 2045. in 2046 most of the developed nations had adopted this algae biofuel. Environmental destruction was averted and global trade moved on. It was also discovered that this alga was extremely effective to produce plastic that was biodegradable. Global Celebration and a New Superpower In 2047 there was a celebration of a global celebration because the global success of the implementation of algae biofuel. There were still large storms and forest fires but they did not increase intensity. By 2050 the international community have scovered economically from a loss of traditional fuel. they also discovered that a related species of algae could be used in bio power plants. Solar and wind energy were also implemented throughout the 2050s. By 2060 most of the world's countries had moved away from traditional fuels. in 2071 Nigeria became the global superpower. They launched a satellite into space in 2077. Category:Environmental destruction Category:Biofuel Category:2030s Category:The Next Superpower Category:Briasemp22